A Dreamer's Quest
by Game-girl209
Summary: A young, Irish girl moves to Japan to find out the reason to her dreams. She attends Ashford Acadamy during her stay. Hopefully she'll find her answers, and not get caught up with anything to do with a pile of terrorists! Enjoy!
1. Ch 1 Start of a Beautiful Friendship!

**Me: Howdy all!!! :) Chapter one of my first Code Geass fic.!**

**Lelouch: Do I know you?**

**Me: Yes, yes you do! I am the great Authoress! Who shall control everything that happens to you! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Lelouch:....? Why must I be associated with a phycotic author?**

**Me: Because, I command it! Now Say the discliamer! Please?**

**Lelouch: -sighs- Game-girl209 owns nothing.**

**Me: Yep! And, this is a tiny bit before the series! ENJOY!:)

* * *

**The sound of a morning breeze came to an Irish girl's ear as she walked into the Ashford Academy for the first time.

She lived in Ireland all her 17 years of life, with her family, they weren't ruled by Britannia, one of the few countries that weren't ruled by them, she was lucky about that, she thought.

And now you have the probability of 80% asking why she is going to a Britannian school, in Japan?

The girl had dreams while she slept, dreams of Japan, their war against, Britannia. Most of the time, that be deduced as a very uncommon weird dream, however, it was the other dream she had on the 27th of September of the year 2017 A.T.B., that gave her an obsession of sorts, to figure out the meaning of these dreams, the source of them.

So she studied the Japanese culture, learned their language and writing, learned how to read it, just to move to Japan, so she would find her answers, but there was thing she confused about, whether to call it Area 11 or Japan, or what to call the nationality.

She thought about how she would feel if Ireland was in the state of Japan/Area 11 was in, and Britannians changing their name, extinguishing their pride. Making Britannia their enemy, being called the name that their sworn enemies dubbed them, she wouldn't like it, in fact she would despise it, wanting to kill anyone who would call her that wretched name, and feeling so powerless, against it.

Oh yes, she had decided to call Japan: Japan. Japanese: Japanese. If there was any Britannians who didn't agree with calling them by their own nationality, they can get a kick in the face by her.

So she continued her journey into the school, her long, dark, curly, brown hair set free from it's usual ponytail, her small light blue eyes, scanning every part of the building's insides she approached, her 5'7 height towered over little, but younger teenagers,

Fellow students flooded the place, either walking or at their lockers.

She walked on, while still observing the building, and examining the trophy cabinet as she walked. Which resulted in her not looking to see where she going and banged into someone.

"Ugh!" she let out, when she received the impact. "Sorry, I wasn't watching to see where I was going," she apologized.

"Eh? Neither was I, don't say sorry about it," said the feminine voice of the -probably- girl she walked into."Hey, I'm the school's student president, but you should already known that," she laughed. "I haven't seen you around here before, what's you name?" the blond asked.

"Yeah, I'm new, also I'm called Erin Murray, or Murray Erin, I still don't know what order I should put it in," Erin laughed.

"Well, we're all Britanians and live here, we all have our forenames first, like mine is Milly Ashburn, so same with you, unless you're an Eleven, but you don't sound like one, your's sounds Britannian," she trailed off.

"It's Irish, I'm from Ireland," Erin answered.

"Oooo, from the E.U., very uncommon!" she said, getting excited.

The sound of the bell rang in everyone's ears.

"Well, see you, later Erin! Nice talking, hope you join our student council!" Milly said walking on ahead.

"Crap! Um...Milly! You wouldn't happen to know where my class is, would you?" Erin asked. She didn't want to ask to much for her, but she needed it, to make a good impression, she still didn't know how the Britannians, will react to her being European.

"Oh, that's right, you wouldn't know, hm... what class you in?"

"Uh...." Erin checked her timetable, " It says here, I have Maths, now, room: 132... Class: E-2."

Milly seemed even more excited to hear that, "Most of my student council are in that class! I'll take you there right away!" she smiled, and grabbed Erin's wrist, and pulled her along.

Once they reached her class, Erin thanked Milly, "Oh, no worries, you can repay me by entering into the school's student council," she smiled and left.

Erin walked into the class to introduce herself, "I'm Erin Murray, hey," she waved.

The teacher pointed her to a spare chair near a window, behind, a boy with raven-black hair.

The class, went on as a normal one, the only odd thing was Erin caught, the raven-haired boy sleeping or falling asleep, during the class at some point. She laughed quietly at the scene. She poked him with a pencil to wake him up, before the teacher noticed.

He turned his head around and faced her.

She smiled innocently and quietly said, "Best not sleep, before the teacher finds out."

"I wasn't sleeping, merely resting my eyes," he replied.

"Right! Of coarse you were. Forgive me for my inability of not being able to tell the difference between someone sleeping and someone resting their eyes," Erin laughed.

"No, not at all, no need to apologize," he whispered back.

Erin would of banged her head on the desk if she wasn't in class. "I was being sarcastic, fool, ever hear of it?" she hissed.

"So was I, apparently you need to improve your ability to tell when someone is being serious or not, as well." he joked.

Erin grumbled in English, "Prick.... he deserves a kick in the face."

"I hope I don't receive one." he obviously could understand English.

"Crap!" she hissed again, "Stop doing that! You're really annoying, anyone ever tell you that before?!"

"Actually no, you're the first, good to know I can aggravate someone I just met, in less than a minute," Erin had decided that he just talking to much sarcasm now.

"Grr, let's just stop talking before teacher catches us!" she whispered.

"Lelouch, Erin! Stop talking!" the teacher roared.

She had now begun to curse in Irish, which she wouldn't normally do, unless she felt like killing someone, which she does now, yet she couldn't decide if it was the teacher or raven hair, now named Lelouch, she wanted to kill more.

"Sorry, Sensi, I for one did not mean to disrupt the class," Lelouch apologized.

Yep, it's Lelouch who she's going to kill.

'Wait do you see now, Lelouch is going to become some weird-ass boy, who's planning on taking over the world! Just to make it harder to kill him!' Erin thought, darkly.

"Neither did I, Sensi, please continue on," Erin also, showed her 'regret' in talking in class, while they were supposed to learning.

"Right so...." the teacher continued on with his lecture on the a certain type of sum.

At the end of class, Lelouch turned to look at Erin again.

"What?" she asked.

"We have P.E. now, don't we?" he asked, with a sigh.

"Yeah, why? Do you not like it?" she asked.

"No, I'm not particularly a fan of the 'subject' at all, really," he answered. "I'll probably skip it." he mused.

'Skip?' "Can I help?!" Erin pleaded.

"Why, do you want to skip it as well?"

"Nah! I just wanna help you with it. So please?! I'll forgive you for annoying me so much and getting me into trouble!"

"Since when was I the one to blame-?!" Leleouch was cut off.

Erin's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Great! Here's the plan!

"I've done this many times before, I don't want to get you into 'trouble' again," his sarcasm, was not drowning her excitement for adrenaline.

"It doesn't matter! If we get caught, I'll even say it was all my fault!"

"But-!"

Erin glared at the purple-eyed boy, "I am helping you skip P.E. whether you like it or not, okay?"

Lelouch gave in, with a sigh, and listened to her plan.

Once they reached the Gym, role was called. Lelouch's name was called, he raised his hand.

After it was finished, the coach looked like he was going over Lelouch for to explain his lack of attendance.

The coach had blond hair that was short, and brown eyes, he was extremely tall.

Erin quickly sided over to the P.E. coach. "Sensi!" she called.

"What?" he asked, a bit of frustration in his voice, obviously because he was being delayed from getting to give his student a few hundred laps around the pitch, for his absences.

"Don't you need to know if I have any illness problems?" Erin asked, acting like a good little girl, which isn't normal for her.

"Oh, that's right, I'll get them later," the coach said.

"What if I end of having an asthma attack, when I asked you if you wanted to know, then you would get fired, because you didn't ask?" she seemed to be doing good, she thought she was anyway.

"Ugh! Fine! Hold on untill I get some paper," he groaned, and walked off to get the item, he required.

Erin hissed over to Lelouch, "Don't go now, he'll notice, go when he's talking to me!"

Lelouch nodded in response and understanding.

The P.E. coach was not a happy man, so it seemed, while he grumbled as he walked back over to Erin. "Now, what did you say you had?"

"Asthma," she lied.

"Right anything else?"

"Um... I sometimes get nose bleeds," she lied again.

The coach scribbled it down on the price of paper. Erin glanced over at Lelouch, sliding his way out the door. 'Phew!' she thought.

The coach started the class, probably forgetting about Lelouch all together.

Suddenly, half way through, he growled, "Where is Lelouch Lamrouge?!"

The students seemed to be terrified of the enraged P.E. coach.

Erin piped up, "He went to the toilet, he should be back in a minute, Sensi."

"He better be, other wise he won't be able to move for a week, from all the laps he'll run," the coach grumbled.

Erin's fellow classmates looked at each other, probably all thinking the same thing, 'Lelouch is so dead!'

It was near the end of class, actually, less than minute before the end of class, Lelouch was still missing. Said boy, was walked back into the gym.

"3...2...1...!" Erin whispered.

The coach ran up to Lelouch obviously still enraged, " AND JUST WHERE WERE YOU, BOY?!" he asked.

Lelouch lost composer for second , but soon regained it. "I went to the bathroom, Sensi."

"That was the longest toilet break I ever saw!" he roared.

'Better go help!' Erin got up of the floor she she lying on, and walked over to the pair.

"Sensi, he was constipated!" Erin explained. The class erupted into laughs.

"What?!" he turned to Erin, while Lelouch glared at her.

"Yeah, ever been constipated before, sir? It's really uncomfortable. That's a good enough reason, isn't it?" Erin replied.

"Wait! How would you know he was?!" the coach asked, infuriated.

"He was complaining about it to me, Sensi, it sounded really annoying," she said innocently. "Please, don't punish me for it sir!" she put on a fake voice.

"Ugh... alright then..."the coach finally calmed down.

The bell rang, Erin and Lelouch zoomed out of the gym. Erin could hear the coach roaring back at them, "Wait! YOU ANTS! Lampourage! I still need to talk to you!"

Erin laughed, as they stopped to get their breadth back.

"Did...did you really need to tell him I was constipated...?" asked Lelouch, obviously still having to regain breadth.

"I couldn't think of anything else," Erin shrugged. "Sorry for damaging your pride."

"Grr.... Come...on, let's go to our next class," Lelouch sighed. "He's going to kill me next week."

"All we have to do is devise another escape plan," Erin plied.

"I suppose.... I'm not surprised that you're a good lair," he said, as they continued to walk to class.

"Lying is easy once you get the hang of it," Erin mused.

"You lie a lot?" he asked, now having regained his breadth.

"A bit. The world, wouldn't be the world with out lying, I know it's wrong and crap, but it does have such a big role in the world now, so it would be weird without it," Erin answered.

"It would, wouldn't it..." Lelouch trailed off.

They reached their next class, seemingly everyone thought Erin's little 'act' was amazing.

Erin just smiled and said her thanks. Erin was not one for compliments.

She just wanted school to be over so she could lie down and sleep, maybe her dreams, will be different, since she was in Japan.

* * *

**Me: So.... how was it? Did I make Lelouch OCC at all? Tell me!!! PLEASE!!!!**

**Lelouch: Don't beg**

**Me: Okay... Wait, you are supposed to obey my orders!**

**Lelouch: -Uses geass- You will stop acting like a phycopathic authoress, now!**

**Me: Sure! Gone review, and tell me what you think! Love you all! Except for you Shirly**

**Shirly: Why?**

**Me: No reason! Review!!!  
**


	2. Ch 2 The Knightmare, in her Nightmare

**Me: Sup? Chapter two is up! Wow!**

**Lelouch: Why do I have to keep conversing with you in this?**

**Me: Cuz, I feel like it! Say the disclaimer!**

**Lelouch: Game-girl209 owns nothing.

* * *

**The trees swayed, with the wind, the sun beamed, casting it's heavenly glow on the area, and the air was free from toxic waste that comes from cars, as their absence was true.

Yet that did not effect Erin, in the least, as she walked home from school. She was merely too tired to realize the rare beauty the world showed today.

It was also the case that she found herself worrying if Lelouch, the boy she had only met yesterday, was in good health, as well as, condition, as she noticed his attendance non-exciting after their math class. Which she found unnerving, to say the least. She also found it unnerving that she found it unnerving. She wondered why did she worry about him so.

Maybe it was the fact, she was just such a weak person, that she worried about anyone she barely met, or maybe she was just attached to him some how.

Erin did not like them answers. She wanted to see if he was alright, however, how would she dissolve or deduce such a wonder as to where the young boy's location was?

Her only answer was to somehow place a tracker on him in the future, soon after though, she came to the conclusion that, that would be very stalker-like, so she decided against it.

Erin did not come to the realization, that, as she walking she had reached her bungalow house. So she continued walking and banged onto her door.

"Ugh!" she grunted, as she broke out of her train of thought.

She opened the door, that led to the entrance of her house.

Erin walked into the hallway, and entered her sitting-room, finding a short, black-haired, tall, blue-eyed, 23 year old man, that was her brother, James, yet normally called Jim, on his laptop, while sitting on a chair, in front of a fire.

"What are you doing here? Get out of my house!" Jim exclaimed at her.

Erin slightly smiled and replied, "And just where would I go, Jim?"

"I don't know, some orphanage or something!" her brother answered with the voice Erin knew all too well, he had when he was intentionally, saying false comments, and trying to aggravate people, or just plain lie!

"Ha ha, sorry for not accomplishing in the task of enlightening you with my presence, then," Erin retorted.

"What are you on, about? What the fuck is this? What the fuck are you saying? Ack! I don't care any more, I'm getting some fucking cereal!" Jim continued to grumble with swear words entwined with the incoherent speech, as he ventured off his chair and entered their kitchen.

Erin only watched him go, as she silently said to herself, "Wow! Moody, pretty much..."

Erin's brother Jim, was not one of the most normal people in the world, you could even say he was the most abnormal being, in the planet. He was one, who lies, or as Erin dubbed it 'bullshitting,' about most things, yet other times, he seemed to make the most sense in the world, she often learned from him and his unusual antics, for instance, spraying a can of air freshener on his hand, and then lighting it with a lighter, yet soon afterwords, getting rid of the flame on his hand.

Erin still felt close to him, as did everyone he knew, except for maybe his enemies, in other words the people he was not fond of, in the least.

He had even compared him self to God, Jesus Christ, before, which Erin thought, that would lead him to the Gates of Hell. Yet he was a very sensible person, when it came to understanding people's feelings, as well in serious situations.

His goal in accompanying, his little sister over here, was to be in search of a good job, as he gained a degree in computer gaming, and wanted to further his career in it, as well as watching Erin while she was over seas, from the rest of their family, which remained in Ireland. He also taught her, and helped her learn Japanese, which she felt she was indebted for.

* * *

As Erin moved to her bedroom, so she could enter her sleep, she thought of all strange things happening to her. The dreams, the determination, she had lacked before, and her ability to block out the world, loosened a bit.

Erin wrapped her blanket around her, which led her into a strange, but important dream.

_She was walking in darkness, not knowing where she was going, but continued on. She then realized Jim's presence in front of her. _

_He turned and looked at her, slowly fading away, into the unknown, dark abyss._

_Erin found herself yelling. Yelling his name, but it seemed, useless, as he continued to fade, and soon left with out a trace. _

_She starred blankly at the spot her brother used to exist. Her face suddenly lowered, her eyes wide with fear, her teach chattering, from the coldness, that her brother once blanketed, her whole body shaking._

_She couldn't control it, the disappearances of her brother had stricken her widely. The sadness and depression, had traveled through her entire being, from the core of her soul._

_The lost girl suddenly, lifted her head quickly and roared, "JIM!" _

_The cry seemed to be heard through the whole seemingly endless area of darkness. The cry echoed, in it's never-ending hallways, until it reached time's own end._

_Erin felt something on her shoulder, yet she was so lost in her mind, she did not check to see what it was. _

_Her eyes widened as she heard the voice of her thought to be gone forever loved one. "What are you crying about?! Stop your crying, what's crying going to do, anyway?"_

_She raised her head so quickly it hurt her neck, however, she did not care for the pain it caused, as all she wanted was to look at her beloved brother again._

_She saw his face, but it troubled her, the look he was wearing. One, he wore when he was serious._

"_Erin, here's a piece of advice: Never trust anyone, but yourself, unless you know them completely, even then, be weary of them, as people can change. Don't forget it, if you do I'll kill you!" _

_His voice echoed off, as her surrounding changed._

_Erin's eyesight showed her a giant robot, in the shadow, accompanying it, was a man with a mask on, also curtained in the darkness. Darkeness... darkness... darkness... It was all darkness...  
_

Erin shot her eyes opened and opened her mouth to let out a groan.

She was shaken by the dream incredibly, she knew it was important, she knew it had something to do with her future, but what? Was what she wanted to know.

She knew that giant robot was a knightmare, and that it was a weapon.

Yet, she did not know who the masked man was. All she saw was a figure in the shadows, nothing more.

Erin had decided she wanted answers long ago, but as of that moment, her want for answers became her new obsession.

She heard her door open, unexpectedly, as she would of jumped if she was not sitting on the surface of her mattress.

Her brother's being entered her room, as she breathed, "Jesus, Jim, you scared the hell out of me."

"Aye, very good. Now, hurry up, and get ready for school," Jim ordered.

"Ugh, fine!" Erin gave in, and leaped out of her bed.

* * *

When, Erin was about to exit her house, she called her goodbye, to her brother, and headed for the school.

As she walked on in the building, she didn't bother realizing she banging into people, because of her mind being too deep in thought, about her dream. There were things she couldn't understand, such as, why that masked man was there, or if her brother's advice was related to her search in uncovering her answers. Yet, then, she came to a conclusion, two even: What if the masked man is the person she was not supposed to trust, or possibly, it's a symbol that people always hinds their hearts... She continued to ponder, until she walked into her classroom.

Erin over heard people talking about the death of Clovis, the 3rd Prince of Britannia, who was murdered.

'_About time he left this world, evil, over-dramatic prick_,' she thought, but she did not know she voiced her thought.

The group of students turned to her, as one exclaimed, "How can you say that about anyone?! Especially, one of our rulers!"

Erin, replied very clearly, "How can I say that? I just did. It is merely whether or not I will or will not say it, get your logic right. I never liked him, anyway. Too girly, and probably, cold and heartless too. I don't know him so I don't care. It's as simple as that," she finished.

Erin realized a ginger haired girl stepped out among the crowd of students. She had a determined look on her face, one that could rival Erin's when it came to her dreams.

"Forgive me, Erin-san, I don't know you very well, but I think what you just said was heartless!" she announced.

Erin shrugged her shoulders, "Probably, I have been called a heartless bastard before, nothing new," she said calmly, and left it at that.

She walked to her chair, as she saw a red haired girl coming in to the classroom. The group started whispering again, wondering where she was, or what she was doing.

Erin had her say, and spoke, "Who cares? It's none of our business. Why should we care, what her reasons are? Or what she does?" she didn't wait for her answer as she scolded about her fellow classmates, and their inability to keep out of other people's business, in her thoughts, which led to blocking them off.

The classes, she had, had begone to bore Erin, so she began to look around during one of them, and finally recognized the presence of Lelouch in front of her, sleeping again.

This time she didn't wake him up, and let him sleep.

She was beginning to lose her awareness of everything as well, as she drooped her eyes. Though, she came to the realization, that her energy had left her, and her strength was disappearing.

She tried all she could to get herself, out of the state of tiredness or whatever it was, she was in, but couldn't.

She suddenly felt like she was falling, and felt the impact as she came in contact with the ground. The last thing she heard was someone calling her name, as her eyes closed, and darkness enveloped her.

* * *

**Me: You like?**

**Lelouch: Not really, no.**

**Me: Silence! I kill you!**

**Lelouch: -Sigh- Reveiw, if you want to.**

**Me: Yup! Click the button all you want!**

**Lelouch: Why must you beg?**


End file.
